


Snowflakes in her eyes

by Cardiac_Gay



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: A good old bet on who will break first basically, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon? What's Canon, Choking Kink implied, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, Swearing, Useless Lesbians, no ghosts, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardiac_Gay/pseuds/Cardiac_Gay
Summary: Jamie bets Dani can't last a week without touching her. Dani takes that bet.That's the plot. A majorly fluffy piece interlaced with humour, language and sexual frustration. They live at Bly as a family, happily. No ghosts here.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Snowflakes in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A warning, there is an implied choking kink I just want to say this is not a canon fanfic. There are no ghosts. Scarp the pain of canon and come live with me, in denial:))))) 
> 
> Also, I do not own the characters or anything related to The haunting of Bly manor. I only wrote this story that is all. Enjoy.

Jamie woke tucked into Dani’s neck. She inhaled deeply with contentment and was met with the scent of Dani’s shampoo. Vanilla and rose oil. A sigh pierced the still air as she found herself truly relaxed, a feeling Jamie was not familiar with in her life. No walls were present, they never were when she was around Dani. Being around Dani only ever brought Jamie peace, serenity.

However, the silence started to annoy her. She no longer wanted boring, where silence was implied. No, Jamie wanted Dani. In every way and today, like all mornings, she wanted to wake up to Dani’s moans.

She began by placing feather-light kisses on her chest and then began slowly making her way to her jaw. Dani stirred slightly but her only response to Jamie’s teasing was to pull her close and tight. So, Jamie stepped it up a notch and started to draw small circles along her collarbone. She noticed after a few minutes Dani was now faking sleep and decided to test her acting skills.

Taking her index finger Jamie began to trail the length of Dani’s oesophagus. As soon as she reached her jaw, Jamie ran her nail down the left side of Dani’s throat applying the smallest amount of pressure. She continued this three times until she felt Dani swallow. Grinning Jamie went in for the kill.

Bringing her thumb around the right side of her throat she squeezed with a teasingly small amount of pressure. Not enough to choke Dani, but enough to get the message across.

In a flash, Dani flipped them so Jamie was underneath her.

_“Jamie, I swear to god stop doing that or we will never leave this bed”_ Dani panted softly, clearly affected.

_“We have this conversation every morning and we both know how it ends. So let's skip the fake moaning and get to the real version, yeah?”_. The smirk was blinding and unfairly attractive.

_“Baby, this is basically our foreplay”_ Dani practically purred.

_“I’m going to be honest I don’t need the foreplay, so honey, just shut up and take me”_

Before Dani could have the pleasure, her door sounded as if an elephant decided to play knock-a-door run.

_“MISS CLAYTON!”_ was screamed from the other side.

Jamie’s groan in response was borderline painful. Actually, fuck borderline, it was dripping with pain. Can women get blue balls because honestly, Jamie was dying.

“ _Be with you in a second. Go get breakfast, I will meet you down there”_ Dani answered.

_“Fucking parasites, what type of Karma is this? Am I a bad person because honestly what the fuck? Dani kill them. I have the perfect hiding place. No one will ever find them with my gardening skills”_ Jamie rambled angrily.

_“Jamie. One, you’re talking to the ceiling and two I am not killing them. Go and take a cold shower. Also, stop with the parasite nickname or we won't sleep together for a week”_ Dani scolded.

That was met with genuine laughter. Dani swore she saw tears forming in Jamie’s eyes. Well, that’s just rude.

_“What are you laughing at, you potato”_ Dani bit back playfully. God she loved her, even if she was a bit of a shit.

Her answer was Jamie falling off the bed completely weak with laughter.

_“Potato, fucking potato”_ Jamie wheezed _“Poppins you’re so kind even your insults are tame”_

Gasping Jamie grounded herself enough to answer the original question.

_“Baby, if you think you can last a week without touching me, I say we make it fun and place a bet. Who will break first, I’ll put a tenner on you”_ Jamie replied smirking.

_“Where is the faith. You know what you little shit. I’ll take that bet”_ Dani responded with a smirk of her own, hand held out towards Jamie.

_“Okay love, you’re on”_ Jamie responded.

Jamie smacked her hand out the way and sealed the bet properly with a far to passionate kiss considering what their bet is. Dani pulled away first leaving Jamie to chase her lips.

_“Now, Now we need to get changed”_ with a wink she was off and Jamie, well, she was fucked.

* * *

As they entered the kitchen hand in hand they were greeted with good mornings all around. Owen seemed to have been waiting for everyone to join the table, so they could eat as a family.

He was quick to place plates stacked with food in front of everyone. Hannah danced around him filling everyone’s glasses with orange juice. The chemistry between them was clear even in this small moment and everyone who observed this couldn’t help but smile.

Once the pair had sat down everyone eagerly dug into Owen’s fantastic food. The eagerness never failed to make him smile. Although watching Flora drown her pancakes in maple syrup made him feel rather faint. His grimace made Jamie chuckle lowly to herself.

_“You know Owen if you didn’t watch, you would save your heart the extra work”_ Jamie joked.

_“I agree but you know when you see something and it disgusts you but you find it hard to look away. Well, it’s one of those moments. I feel faint and yet my curiosity keeps me staring”_ he replied, eyes not once leaving Flora’s plate.

_“God, you just summed up how I feel watching Mary over there make tea”_ Jamie winked at Dani.

Dani would have usually taken offence however the only emotion she felt currently was arousal. The wink had caught her off guard and the hash brown she was chewing had decided this was the perfect time to choke her to death. Oh, how she longed for it to be Jamie’s hand that was choking her. For all her bravado this morning, she has still yet to calm down but she could not let Jamie win the bet.

Although that wink nearly made her and the worst part is, Jamie knows it. Of course, she knows it because they have had this talk before. Which was nothing more than Dani telling Jamie to stop winking at her when they are around others. The why? Was answered by Dani dragging them into a nearby room. They had both left with ruffled clothing and love bites poorly hidden.

_“Owen, kindly poison her food for dinner” was her weak response._

_“My, my touchy aren't we dear?”_ Jamie emphasised the word touchy by placing her hand on her thigh.

Dani gulped harshly as Jamie began to lightly scratch up and down her thigh. As her hand inched inwards Dani shut her legs forcefully, clamping Jamie’s hand where it was. She looked quickly to see if they had caught anyone’s attention, finding no one looking, she lent into Jamie.

_“Pack it in, or I will tell Owen who the little spoon is”_ Dani threatened through clenched teeth.

The surprised gasp made Dani smirk, that smirk deepened as Jamie withdrew her hand. She will live to see dinner, maybe, Dani is struggling in all honesty. It has only been an hour since their bet and already she wants to break it. However, she is nothing if not stubborn and she will win this bet. How? By playing Jamie at her own game.

* * *

Jamie was having a blast.

She had declared war on the children. They are currently settling that war via a vicious game of tag. Taking advantage of the recent snowfall, Jamie had proposed a slightly different version of the game. This being, you can also use snowballs to tag someone, this idea had birthed a rather savage game of tag.

Snowballs were pelted at alarming speeds, kids be damned! Jamie had practically turned into Jamie Bond. Her dodges became full-on body rolls and flips to miss the snowballs heading towards her. In other words, she is thrashing them.

_“Take that ya gremlin”_ Jamie roared as the snowball left her hand at a truly wicked speed.

Miles had no chance of avoiding the flying missile. It reached him in milliseconds, impaling his stomach with force, splattering up his coat in a way that almost mimicked blood. Like a true drama queen, he fell, shouting in faux pain.

The yelp drew Dani outside at an alarming speed as if she was waiting for this moment.

_“JAMIE!”_

Oh shit.

_“Dani my gorgeous, sweet, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, magnifi…”_

_“Give it a rest you barbarian, Miles are you hurt”_ Dani asked with true concern.

_“No Miss Clayton, I was just playing around, she throws like a girl there’s no way she could have hurt me”_ Miles replied smugly.

_“Oh, wanna bet you little..”_

_“ And with that, I think it's time to come inside, in the warm. Hot chocolate anyone?”_ .The resounding groans in response almost offended her.

_“Owen will make them, not me I promise”_ Dani corrected.

The cheers this time did offend her and Jamie was highly amused with her expression. So amused she couldn’t help but tease Dani further. A little payback for this morning.

_“Close your mouth Poppins. It would be inappropriate if the children saw your O-face”_

Dani stood still with shock, cheeks glowing. Jamie was proud until she saw the growing smile now gracing Dani’s face.

Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea.

_“Well, we could always go upstairs to hide it?”_ Dani teased as she slowly closed the gap between them.

_“Dani, go and fuck yourself, I am not falling for that”_ Jamie eyed her warily.

_“With pleasure”_ with that Dani turned to the stairs but was stopped by an arm. Before she could say anything witty, she was flung over Jamie’s shoulder in a firemen’s lift and carried to the kitchen.

Dani’s laugh and shouts alerted those in the kitchen they were coming.

* * *

The afternoon was quiet for both of them as Dani was busy teaching the children and Jamie was attending to the grounds. Jamie was currently throwing salt on the driveway when Hannah called for her from the front door. She immediately dropped what she was doing and walked to meet her.

_“Hey, what’s up, you alright?”_ Jamie was quick to ask already concerned for her dear friend.

_“Don’t worry, quite alright, was just wondering if you could take a look at the boiler? The radiators seem to have cut off and the manor is rapidly dropping in temperature”_ Hannah asked.

_“Of course, I will do that right now”._ With that Jamie was off, heading towards the cellar.

She had lit the fire down there because it was honestly freezing and her hands had started to cease up with the cold. However, now the fire was roaring and she had started working, she found herself overheating. After quickly debating the likelihood of anyone coming down, she stripped her overall down to her waist and took off her shirt. Leaving her in a sports bra and draping overalls.

Instantly, she felt cooler for it and went straight back to work. After half an hour she was sweating lightly and had dirt smudged on her forehead. Unfortunately for poor Dani, she chose this moment to come and keep her company as the kids' lessons had finished.

When Dani entered the cellar any form of greetings evaporated as her brain short-circuited. Jamie was currently tightening a bolt and the force she was putting into it caused her back muscles to tense. Dani’s heart suddenly felt as if it was beating out of rhythm. This only got worse when she glanced towards Jamie’s arms. The sight she was greeted with was bulging biceps and Dani’s heart began to palpate.

Her gay ass could not process anything other than Jamie, whose muscles were shining with a thin layer of sweat. Dani was slightly concerned she was going into cardiac arrest. Cardiac gay, in fact, is more fitting. Oh but what a fantastic way to go. Jesus, take the wheel, her brain sang. Almost happy to die from seeing Jamie’s muscles. Content with that being her last memory.

A cough broke her inner monologue.

_“Poppins, you alright?”_ Jamie asked. It would be good to note, there was absolutely no concern lacing her words.

_‘Am I alright?’_ Dani thought internally.

The answer was of course no. Her back muscles, although drool-worthy, could never beat her abs and this was currently the sight Dani was seeing since Jamie had turned around. Her toned abs somehow looked even more prominent thanks to the thin layer of sweat glistening on them. Lord help her.

SOS.

If that sight wasn’t enough to end Dani’s life, the bead of sweat currently running down towards her cleavage would seal the deal. Jamie was always a vision but right now she looked downright erotic. Dani’s jaw hung low, and she hadn’t blinked for a concerning amount of time. The squeak that left her lips was mortifying.

_“Water, I need, I mean, you do. Water”_ Dani stuttered pathetically. Her brain had stopped working a while ago in all honesty.

_“Have we travelled back in time to the caveman era because Poppins I think you’re missing a few words”_ Jamie taunted.

_“Water Jamie, do you want water?”_ Dani managed to form a sentence this time. Progress.

_“As sweet as you are to ask, I’m good, I’m not dehydrated”_ Jamie responded a little distracted by her job.

_“Do you want to be?”_ Dani asked already thinking of a certain activity.

_“what?”_

_“what?”_

Dani quickly remembered the bet and scurried off before she could break it.

* * *

Jamie was waiting for Dani to finish tucking in the children for bed. Owen and Hannah were outside setting up their monthly bonfire night, whilst Jamie was waiting with Dani’s coat over her shoulder. This too became somewhat of a tradition. She couldn’t help but smile to herself.

_“What’s got you smiling so wide,”_ Dani asked sweetly.

_“You. I was just thinking about how we have traditions. Like this one where I wait for you and help you into your coat instead of just waiting for you outside. It’s nice to have traditions with someone you love. It’s something I have only ever dreamed about and didn’t believe I would get to experience. I’m so in love with you and so happy that, I just can’t help but smile”_ her words danced with adoration.

_“I’m in love with you too. I never believed I could love someone this deeply but I seem to fall harder for you each day. I think, every day, it is impossible to love you any more than I already do and yet I prove myself wrong every time. I cherish you, Jamie Taylor. With my entire being and soul.”_ Dani said the rest in the kiss she placed upon Jamie’s lips.

The kiss spoke of promises. It was lovingly tender, a kiss so soft and pure it broke the mould. The pair sunk into it as the kiss left them both boneless. When they pulled away neither could open their eyes, all they could do was rest their foreheads together and breathe. A kiss so powerful it left them breathless.

After a few minutes, they had both grounded themselves and pulled away. Hands clasped they walked outside towards the bonfire, towards their found family.

They found Hannah and Owen in a heated debate.

_“Hannah, with all my respect love, you’re wrong. How could the chicken come first, it would have had to be birthed for it to be alive”_ Owen practically shouted.

_“Owen you have just proved my point. If the chicken had to be birthed to be alive. Then the chicken would have had to come first to birth the egg”_ Hannah exclaimed equally as loud.

_“Dani. Jamie help me out here. The egg came first am I right? Or am I right?”_ Owen asked.

“ _You are both right. Eggs were around long before chickens. Chickens exist most likely down to a mutation which caused the species to develop. So the egg theoretically came first but chicken eggs did not. Meaning the chicken came first and the egg came first. The answer is one huge contradiction, therefore, you’re both right”_ Jamie answered.

Dani was suddenly aroused again. Jamie is highly intelligent but only those close to her know to what extent. Jamie likes to let people assume she’s vulnerable in that area, so when they cross her, she can have the satisfaction of ripping them a new one. 

Intelligence to Dani was a highly attractive trait and Jamie was the cleverest person she has ever met. Meaning she will be the death of her.

_“Okay, so the chicken came first if we are talking about chicken eggs, but the egg came first if we are talking subjectively about the first-ever chicken?”_ Owen asked to confirm he’d heard her correctly.

_“Yes because hens form the eggs through calcium and proteins. One of the proteins that they use to form an egg, can only be found and produced in a hens ovary. Therefore, chicken eggs could not have come before the chicken. However, the first chicken was born from an egg”_ Jamie clarified.

Dani was flatlining.

She begged to a God she didn’t believe in, to stop Jamie from talking. Dani was seconds away from losing her self-control and ravaging Jamie in front of Owen and Hannah. So close, in fact, she was currently sitting on her hands, making sure they didn’t reach out and grab her.

_‘Deep breathes Dani, the bet, remember the bet’_ she thought to herself. Closing her eyes she started counting to one hundred, whilst also trying to slow her rapid breathing. Just as she was finally starting to calm down, Jamie had the audacity to whisper _‘follow me’_ in her ear. With goosebumps swarming her body, Dani stood and followed. From behind she hadn’t seen Jamie’s smug expression.

Jamie has known for a long time how her intellect affects Dani and that is why she had started Owen off with the debate just after Dani had left with the kids. She knew Owen and Hannah well enough to know that the debate would be carried on long enough for her to join in. It was her last attempt tonight to break Dani.

From her observations, she would say it worked perfectly. They walked the well-known route to the greenhouse. As they approached Dani had finally started walking beside her, going as far to innocently hold her hand. When they reached the greenhouse Jamie pulled Dani to the sofa.

The ceiling above the sofa was gone allowing them to look up and see the sky. Jamie noticed how it had started to snow softly. As she looked back down she found Dani staring at her. Her gaze warmed Jamie inside, her eyes were filled with such love, it’s as if Jamie had handcrafted the falling snowflakes herself.

Jamie cupped Dani’s face tenderly and lent In ever so slightly. Her eyes never left Dani’s and she couldn’t help but notice the way they glistened. To Jamie, it was as though there were snowflakes in Dani’s eyes. They shone with such love and devotion that Jamie couldn’t stand it any longer. 

She is proud to admit that she broke the bet. Proud because the girl she broke it for had snowflakes in her eyes and forever whispered in her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe, love to you all.


End file.
